Through Their Eyes
by shinymuffin
Summary: A collection of short, monologue-like drabbles focusing on the characters of Final Fantasy X and X-2.
1. Rebel

Through Their Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters etc. from Final Fantasy X or X-2, or the songs which influenced each drabble.

Chapter 1 - Rebel

Yuna ducked her head, slightly embarrassed by people's stares. She should have expected it, of course - The High Summoner's change of clothing from a modest kimono to this new, revealing outfit was sure to result in some shocked looks.

She wasn't completely sure why she'd let Rikku talk her into this... She guessed that she just didn't want to be the same person anymore - The meek, loyal follower of Yevon had only ended up in trouble.

She wanted to break out. She wanted to be a rebel.

* * *

a/n This is the first of a collection of Final Fantasy X/X-2 drabbles I wrote for a meme. All of these pieces are pretty much unedited. I've changed a few words here and there to make sure it makes sense, but apart from that, it's exactly as I wrote it while listening to the song. I might entend some of these at some stage... I feel that some of them could have gone on a lot longer.

Meme Instructions:

oo1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

oo2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

oo3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

oo4. Do ten of these, then post them.

This drabble was to _Revolution_ by The Veronicas.


	2. Second Thoughts

Through Their Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything.

Chapter 2 - Second Thoughts

Death was all around her. Another attack from Sin, another Sending to perform... And then, continuing on her pilgrimage, all leading to her own death. For the first time since she'd decided to become a Summoner, she was afraid to die. All because of one person.

She'd never thought that one person could make her consider giving up her pilgrimage. But then again, Tidus had become more than just one person to her. He was so much more than that. He made her want to live, and love him for years to come.

* * *

a/n This one was to _Let Me Give You My Love_ by Utada Hikaru. One of the things I really admire about Yuna's character is her determination. After everything that happens, she only briefly considers giving up her pilgrimage once.


	3. Fears

Through Their Eyes

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 3 - Fears

Rikku had been dreading this part of their journey. A small part of her had hoped that they would take an alternative route to Macalania. She didn't want to have to admit to her fear of lightning.

She had always tried to keep a smile on her face, to always be happy. She didn't want that carefree façade to fall, all because of one stupid fear. Still, she almost turned back to the safety of Guadosalam until Auron's words awoke her stubborn spirit. Yuna's pilgrimage was more important that her fears.

She would cross the Thunder Plains, even if the fright killed her.

* * *

a/n This one was inspired by _Thunder Plains_ from the Final Fantasy X soundtrack (it was very convenient when this song came up XD)

Rikku's probably my favourite character in FF X/X-2. I really like exploring her character, and showing a slightly different, more mature, side of her.


	4. Want

Through Their Eyes

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own anything to do with Final Fantasy X or X-2

Chapter 4 - Want

He had to admit it to himself - Yuna had attracted him from the moment he saw her.

Before coming to Spira, he had lived the easy life of a Blitzball star. Girls threw themselves at him at every chance. He had played with them - Flirting with the prettier ones, even sleeping with some, but never taking it to a proper relationship. Part of him was ashamed of his behaviour, but that voice was always silenced.

But now, he found himself wanting Yuna. He knew it wasn't right - She was on a pilgrimage to kill Sin, and in so, sacrificing her life. Still, he wanted her. He needed her company as he had never needed anyone before.

* * *

a/n This drabble is to _I Want You_ by Savage Garden. I really like the way Tidus develops throughout the game.


	5. Songstress

Through Their Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing's changed since the last chapter.

Chapter 5 - Songstress

Singing had become Lenne's life. She was addicted to the rush of performing, the cheering of her fans, the deep satisfaction that came from expressing her emotions.

She loved the process of writing her songs. Of writing music that would be shared throughout Zanarkand. The connection between her and her fans always left a smile on her face. She loved making music for everyone else to enjoy.

* * *

A/n This one's to _Animato_ by Utada Hikaru. This one didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped. For some reason, I couldn't put what I wanted to write into words.


	6. First Crush

Through Their Eyes

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

Chapter 6 - First Crush

Rikku couldn't stop the blush from colouring her cheeks as Gippal mentioned that they had "made a great couple" with one of his usual, cocky grins. He had been her first crush, after all. She grinned as she remembered how she used to show off in front of him. She had been such a silly, love struck little kid.

These days, she sometimes played along when he flirted with her (it seemed that her flirted with anything that moved, now), but she'd grown up a lot since that first crush. She'd never be silly enough to fall for his charms again.

* * *

A/n This one was to _Hit the Road Jack_ by Ray Charles (at least, I think that's who it's by...)

Hehe this one was fun to write. Personally, I think Rikku/Gippal can be a really cute pairing.


	7. Fly

Through Their Eyes

Disclaimer: I'm starting to get repetitive here... :sigh: I don't own anything to do with Final Fantasy X/X-2

Chapter 7: Fly

Yuna struggled to control her breathing as she plummeted, head first, downwards to the distant streets of Bevelle. She struggled for concentration as she prepared to summon Valefor. Her heart continued to thump faster than she'd believed possible, even after the great bird caught her.

It had been a risk, throwing herself over the side of the building, but she shuddered at the idea of staying by Seymour's side any longer, especially when he planned to kill her friends.

* * *

A/n Another very convenient song. This one's _I Can Fly_ from the Final Fantasy X soundtrack.

This one's set after my least favourite bit of the game: Yuna and Seymour's wedding. I _really_ hate Seymour :stabs him with a Yuna's rod: It shouldn't take so long to kill him!


	8. Regret

Through Their Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8 - Regret

The thing he'd been looking forward to most after they defeated Sin was returning to Besaid (if he couldn't find a way back to his Zanarkand, of course). He could picture himself relaxing on the beach with Yuna, splashing around the water with Wakka and the Aurochs.

The laid-back, casual lifestyle of the island appealed to him more that he would have imagined, growing up in a large city. As he went forward to defeat Sin, to his own death, the fact that he would never get a chance to live with Yuna on the peaceful island was his only regret.

* * *

A/n My mp3 player's shuffle seemed to like me while I did this meme. This one was _And On We Go_ from the Final Fantasy X Vocal Collection.

I really like this song. Looking at a translation of the lyrics, it made me think about the life Tidus could have lived if he hadn't disappeared...

(SPOILER FOR THE END OF FINAL FANTASY X-2)

... and the way he might be able to live after coming back at the end of FF X-2.


	9. Smile

Through Their Eyes

Disclaimer: How many different ways can I say this? It's not mine.

Chapter 9 - Smile

When she thought back, her life before Tidus' sudden appearance had been dull, like a prologue to her 'real' life with him. She had thought she didn't need anything but her friends, her adopted family.

She had never known that falling in love could be such a thrill. She smiled and laughed so easily around him, even managing to forget that this would be the final journey of her life. She had promised herself that she would always smile throughout her pilgrimage, even if she had to force it, but that was no longer necessary. Her smile was bright and genuine, thanks to one young man.

* * *

A/n This one's to _Out of the Blue_ by Delta Goodrem.


	10. Betrayal

Through Their Eyes

Through Their Eyes

Disclaimer: I think that by the end of 10 chapters, everyone should have figured out that I don't own Final Fantasy X or X-2

Chapter 10 - Betrayal

The shock of Yevon's betrayal ripped through Yuna. She felt sick. She felt disgusted that she's followed Yevon's teachings so faithfully. They had used her, used all Summoners.

She felt her rare anger cloud her vision, distorting her thoughts. She would never let them get away with this. She didn't need their help to defeat Sin. She would do it her own way and end their influence over Spira. It was her against them. They were going down.

A/n And here's the last one! This one was to _Me Against the World_ by Simple Plan.

This is probably my favourite. I've decided I like writing about this side of Yuna.


End file.
